Fall of a hero
by Potter's Tardis
Summary: What if Voldemort/Tom/Riddle had killed Harry Potter in the Chamber of Secrets? This is my take on Voldemort's perspective on destroying all the light held/hold dear and then, then he will destroy them. And with a prison free Gellert Grindelwald on his side, who can stand in his way? Well, I'm not gonna tell ya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer* I don't own Harry Potter!**

**This is something I thought of and just HAD to get down!**

The-Boy-Who-Died

It was a nightmare, it had to be. Harry lay dying on the smooth, cold stone of the chamber of secrets. His emerald eyes were dulling. He couldn't believe what had happened!

He had went down there full of courage and determination, believing that he could save Ginny from the heir of Slytherin and the Basilisk! He should have known that it was not meant to be. He had started the battle and managed to kill the beast, yet was unsuccessful in saving Ron's sister who's life energy had been drained to return Voldemort to the land of the living…

And so, Harry is currently being forced to watch as the present and teenage Voldemorts merged together, allowing the two version's memories and personalities to connect and join.

"It is over Potter! I, Lord Voldemort have returned!" He knew then that it was not a nightmare, it was real.

Fawkes flew over towards Harry, but was struck down by one of The Dark Lord's Avada Kedavra.

The Phoenix, the symbol of hope, the icon of all that was light and good, was now a baby, withering at Voldemort's feet.

The chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull colour.

The boy-who-was-about-to-die could hear echoing footsteps and a dark shadow moved in front of him.

"You're dead Harry Potter," Riddle's voice spoke above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he tried to do? He tried to heal you with tears!"

Harry blinked, remembering that Phoenix tears could heal anything and everything.

"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

Harry felt drowsy. Everything around him seemed to be spinning.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry… She bought you twelve years of borrowed time… but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must."

Harry always thought that death would be painless, turns out he was wrong. It was pain beyond pain. But then it seemed to retreat ever slightly, and it kept on doing so until there was no pain left. In its' place was a warm, comforting feeling, and in the place of the dark and ancient walls was nothing but light.

In front of him was a golden gate, and there were two figures on the other side, welcoming him. Two people whom he had pictures of. He knew he was joining his parents in Heaven. He knew he was dyeing his own death, and he welcomed it…

-Tom's POV-

He cackled evilly to himself.

He was in an exceptionally good mood.

He was back…

And his one, main adversary, his downfall was dead at his feet.

He laughed. But that laugh then turned into a groan. He could feel his two personalities' consciences awakening. Tom/Voldemort was exceptionally happy. He had killed the brat-who-once-lived, and he had been the only chance the light had of victory. This meant that the war was irreversibly won…

And it had not even started. He could feel his two bodies merging. Conjuring a mirror, the first thing that he noticed was a fairly simple fact.

He. Was. Hot!

It was true! He had shoulder length black hair and was in the later part of his prime. (He would put it into a ponytail first chance he got!) His once full, pink lips had returned and his face was once again, well pointed. But in a good way, not like Malfoy Jr's!

His eyebrows were thick yet the eyes… oh Merlin the EYES! THEY WERE RED AGAIN!

He really, really liked the eyes.

Now, the first thing to do was to make a list of motives and plans:

First, he had to recover his old wand. He decided that he would keep Potter's ex one as it was almost perfect for him, and he had it's allegiance.

Second, he should see about, for lack of better word, adopting a place of residence.

Also, thinking about it, he should let the world know he had returned! Before, he would have preferred to work in the shadows and manipulate everyone. However, it would lead people into a state of panic if, after one of the ministry's decisions, the boy-who-lived had been killed by a resurrected dark lord, via Weasly!

Yes… That would do. That would do just fine. And he would have to free his Death Eaters later. Now, he had plans to finish…

-The next day, no one's POV-

_Boy-Who-Lived dead!_

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returns!_

_It is with a heavy heart and regret that we have to report that Harry James Potter, 12, and also known as the boy-who-lived, is dead._

_It is with an eclipsing regret that this deed was carried out by you-know-who himself, who has been resurrected from the dead by unwilling participant, Ginevra Molly Weasly, 11. It is unknown yet it is wildly speculated that she was under the imperious curse. Our condolences go out to Arthur an-_

Lord Voldemort did not read any more because the damage had been done. The front page had been dominated by the picture of a naked Harry Potter, nailed to Gringotts with the dark mark carved into his chest. There was a picture of himself firing the dark mark into the sky, followed by him brutally cutting down the aurors with relative ease. Also, there was a detailed description of how he had brought the old codger to his knees yet, being the merciful lord he is, had decided to spare him.

After all, it wouldn't do for the public to lose ALL hope just yet. No, he had damaged Dumbledorke's reputation enough for now and had destroyed the silly rumour that he was scared of the old coot.

Placing down the _Daily Prophet_, the Dark Lord quickly and expertly cut out the pictures of himself and stuck them in his personal book of photos.Looking over his plans, the Dark Lord smiled. He would need to break into not one, but TWO prisons.

However, something caught his eyes:

_Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasly's funerals will be held on the final day of the term at Hogwarts. _

Tom smiled as a plan formed in his head to also annihilate the rumour that he was scared to take Hogwarts. Deciding to put on a long, black robe with silver highlights, Tom set out to continue his plan. He would give them time to grieve and then… Then they will be at war.

**Hello people :)**

**PT here saying happy Easter and all that shiz. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave reviews and see ya.**

**Now, anyone wanna guess which other prison Voldemort is going to break into is? Well, I'll give you all a clue:**

**An inmate there is one of Red Furry Demon's favourite characters!**


	2. Nurmengard break-in

**Disclaimer* I don't own Harry Potter**

Nurmengard break-in

It was a rather cloudy day. Voldemort's long, black hair was wet and clung to his face like a bad disease. It was the end of the 6 week holidays and the children of the muggle and Wizarding schools returned to their respective places of learning.

He had yet to break into Azkaban and free his faithful Death Eaters, yet he planned to do so soon. For now, it was time to free Gellert Grindelwald.

Many people believed that after his defeat at the hands of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, The Dark Lord of the time had been killed. Needless to say, they had been wrong…

Nurmengard prison had been the place where Gellert had placed those who opposed him, and after his defeat he had been placed there, along with his generals who had already passed away.

Deciding to set an example, the heir of Slytherin marched to the slim, dark building. Upon reaching the gates, Voldemort barely noticed the slogan carved into the stone '_The Greater Good.'_

Blasting open the entrance door, Tom was greeted with twelve _stupefies_!

After realising who they had just attacked, the guards attempted to flee, but were blocked via rose stone.

Voldemort quickly made short work of eleven of them with twelve avadas, but the final one duck.

"Stupefy!

"Expelliarmus!

"Reducto!

"Incendio!

"Ascendio!" All these spells were easily blocked and, with a well-placed _imperio_ told the guard to 'take me to Grindelwald's cell!'

Of course, he should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Before they could make it to the second floor, Voldemort reached out with his magic and realised there was a trap waiting for them in the next room.

Alas, the guard had opened the door, only to be met by…

He couldn't believe this. He just could not believe this! He had underestimated Grindelwald it seemed. A flood of magic rocketed towards him, and he felt the beginnings of a tug behind his navel.

After the portkey landed, the current Dark Lord expanded his aura so that he could track the familiar sensation. Grindelwald's…

And the beings in front of him made his crimson red eyes go wide.

DRAGONS!

GRINDELWALD HAD DRAGONS!

Now, he would be the first to admit that he was not perfect or invulnerable/invincible in all ways. However, he had yet to ever find a challenge that was almost unimaginable hard. So that is why he was surprised when he saw six of these winged creatures.

Luckily, they were in a straight line, and appeared to have been in animation. The middle creature let out a burst of fire, which was meant to be avoided for apparition. It might have actually worked that way if there weren't anti-apparition wards!

Quickly, Riddle jumped out of the way and so, the battle began.

**A/N In order to avoid making this a Gary Stu, I am going to have to not write in the fight :(.**

An hour and a half later, six dead dragons lay at Voldemort's feat. That isn't to say that he didn't sustain any injuries himself.

He was heavily scared and had sustained a deep cut on his chest, via debris and his hair was clinging to his face. He was literally sweating blood. After healing himself, the Dark Lord continued.

After finally finding the now faint trail of magic, Voldemort walked out of the wards because, as powerful as he may be, Grindelwald was only slightly less as large on the power scale.

After deactivating several traps which would have left a slightly lesser wizard dead, he reached the cell of the second greatest Dark Lord in history.

Gellert Grindelwald was a shade of the handsome youth he once was. He was an ancient relic! His once blond locks were gone, to be replaced with NOTHING! It appeared that he would be knocked over in a breeze. In fact, the only thing that remained the same were the eyes. His piercing blue eyes.

"Hello, Dark Lord Grindelwald," Spoke Voldemort calmly. He knew that Grindelwald would be _nicer_ if the correct title was used. "I see that you are having a nice time." He continued casually.

"I know why you're here Voldemort, and my answer is yes. I am willing to teach you what I know in order to conquer the world." Voldemort, to say the least, was VERY surprised.

"How do you know, and why?" He asked.

Grindelwald pushed himself of the floor and walked towards Tom so they were only an inch apart.

"I've been reading the paper, and I must say congratulations! Using a horcrux to control children? Tell me, how many more are there?" Riddle didn't bother to ask how the other old codger knew about his experiments to become immortal.

"I doubt that you expect me to tell you that, Grindelwald."

"Congratulations, five points to Slytherin for stating the obvious!" The first Dark Lord mocked.

"Are you always this irritating?" Voldemort half-asked half-stated.

"Well, it depends on your point of view I guess." Riddle was starting to get seriously annoyed.

"But," Grindelwald continued as he walked away towards the window "I need something."

"And what's that?"

Grindelwald smirked and turned around. He stated calmly "Revenge!"

"I should have known."

"Indeed, you should, but tell me how you were able to single handily do the things on the night of the, as the prophet are calling it, 'Fall of a Hero.'" Gellert asked.

"Well, you see, I myself do not know." Voldemort said, whilst blasting apart the entrance. "I can guess, however that my horcrux temporarily recreated the power of 'Felix Felicis.'" Voldemort smirked. He doubted that he could defeat Dumbles so easily on any day!

"Now," Said Gellert "How would you like to know the murky past of the famous Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…" As he was about to step out, Riddle demanded a wizard's oath to swear loyalty.

However, Gellert demanded that he would be Tom's teacher and all of that and so, the man who was defeated by the leader of the light made said oath.

And that was how the reign of two began.

**Hello peoplez! PT here saying hi and please review! I couldn't really be bothered to make the oath so please imagine it!**

**I hope that this has made sure nobody thinks that this is a Gary Stu but, if it is please tell me!**

**-PT :)**


End file.
